The basic capacitor comprises two electroconductive plates separated by an insulator (i.e., dielectric), and relies on the separation of the plates to produce a voltage potential when the plates of the capacitor are connected to a voltage source. Typically, capacitor dielectrics are made from ceramics, mica, oil, oil, or chemical film separation. Capacitors of this nature can be costly to produce. Moreover, typical capacitors of this nature are manufactured with predetermined capacitances which are not easily changed due to their rigid form. Although variable capacitors are available, they present additional considerations such as cost. Finally, typical capacitors are often manufactured with unsatisfactory capacitance tolerances.
Accordingly, there is a need for a capacitor which: (a) is capable of being mass-produced at low cost; (b) is easily modified to alter its capacitance properties; and (c) may be manufactured with satisfactory capacitance tolerances.
An inductor in its basic form is a coil of wire through which alternating current flows, thereby generating an electromagnetic field. A transformer in its basic form comprises two or more inductors wrapped together or standing side-by-side; current applied through one of the inductors creates a magnetic field which induces a current to flow in the other inductor. Depending on the ratio of the number of windings in the first inductor to the number of windings in the second inductor, the voltages of the inductors may differ. Inductors, which are a staple in circuit design, are typically used in frequency chokes, resonance circuits, electromagnets, and power supplies. Unfortunately, inductors are usually fabricated in rigid form and with predetermined inductance values. Moreover, most conventional inductors are not produced at a low cost nor are they produced with strict inductance tolerances.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inductor which: (a) is capable of being mass-produced at low cost and with strict inductance tolerances; (b) is easily modified to alter its inductance properties; and (c) may be bent due to a non-rigid nature.